


[PODFIC] Veni, Vidi, Amavi

by funniefriend1245, Maedlin



Series: Veni, Vidi, Amavi Podfic [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF JARVIS, BAMF Tony Stark, Canon Divergence - Post-Iron Man 1, Computer Programming, Dubious Science, Gen, Palladium Poisoning, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Saving the World, Sneaky Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Stark Industries, Time Travel, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funniefriend1245/pseuds/funniefriend1245, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maedlin/pseuds/Maedlin
Summary: (We came, we saw, we loved.)Tony's not the hero type. To suggest otherwise would be outlandish and fantastic, clearly.Yet somehow, he's the one that's responsible for saving the universe. Now, he's a decade in the past. He's just revealed to the world he's Iron Man. Tony finds himself facing dozens of old problems, and as time passes the ripple effect of his presence generates ever more new issues.All the while, the impending threat of Thanos looms ever-closer.(Or: how I becomes we and Tony learns that not all burdens must be shouldered alone.)





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Veni, Vidi, Amavi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957756) by [Maedlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maedlin/pseuds/Maedlin). 



> Timeline note: MCU has developed a... somewhat contradictory timeline over the years, thanks to various ret-cons as the universe was developed. For the purposes of this fic, assume Afghanistan happened in 2008, the New York Invasion in 2011, and Infinity Wars: Part 1 was in 2018. Other dates will be clarified as they become relevant. (6/29 Edit: In the time-honored tradition of Marvel, retconning Iron Man forward again into 2008.)
> 
> On the title: For you Latin aficionados out there, the slight mistranslation provided in the summary is 100% intentional.

 [Chapter 1, hosted by Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/57t0qtcjsir9oz3/VVA%20Ch%201.mp3?dl=0)

 

[Chapter 1, hosted by Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1cmqNSjcQyK7VS2mLYjf-9MPk7mXLi3Yv)

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Belief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony talks, and JARVIS listens. Then JARVIS gets to work, and begins to become more comfortable with Magda and his new framework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm reading more quickly than anticipated! Go me? Chapter 3 is half-read already.

[Chapter 2, hosted by Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3strc4um0nsvo7f/VVA%20Ch%202.mp3?dl=0)

 

[Chapter 2, hosted by Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1rBv5VRU53nF7jPvDWB0tA6HaSoQQqw7p)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In most time travel stories, the 'recap' is almost completely glossed over, or told from the perspective of the non-travelling character. I decided to approach it a bit differently, and I hope it came off as interesting rather than repetitive!
> 
> Those familiar with Git will recognize that I've cribbed heavily from how it works to explain JARVIS's upgrades. For everyone else, hopefully you're empathizing with JARVIS, who has had a lot of new information sent his way in a very short time frame, even for him. It can be hard to tell where the line between good-confusion reflecting JARVIS's experience and bad-confusion of "you lost me, help!" is, so if I crossed that line please let me know in the comments so I can address it either there or (ideally) in-story! <3


	3. Chiaroscuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are set in motion, and Tony finally leaves the house. Iron Man's got a mission to accomplish. It's better to ask forgiveness than permission, yeah?

[Chapter 3, on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/n3eq8d77xtikbwe/VVA%20Ch%203.mp3?dl=0)

 

[Chapter 3, on Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Tqh2JJB6HvharrxtWMmSTUogRg4jlo1v)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author's Notes:)...A final chunk of set-up, and some foreshadowing for the future! I haven't been this inspired on a project in a long time. Kudos to y'all for all the encouragement! <3
> 
> That said, Tony's back out in the real world now and I'll have to consider a lot more variables with any given scene... 
> 
> (Reader's Notes):  
> These come as-I-finish, but here's a chapter!


	4. Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self-actualization happens as Tony and JARVIS reprise their role as Ares, with a bit less bloodshed and many more explosions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I went and properly watched Avengers: Age of Ultron yesterday. The first section of this chapter was the result. Mind you, this was written after I channeled a huge chunk of the resultant angst into one of my... significantly less lighthearted projects. Plus side, this Tony's doing waaaaay better than the poor bastards in that story.

[Chapter 4, on Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1hZ4fA9A1IdGukdIaJmo1kiGr_W40TQqE)

 

[Chapter 4, on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0jztupb92v8yepp/VVA%20Ch%204.mp3?dl=0)

 

A personal note: I absolutely adore Mae's writing.  It's an honor to podfic for her, even moreseo to beta for her, and I get chills every time I read her writing.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...A bit more from Tony this time, and a bit less from JARVIS. It's likely the Tony/JARVIS once-a-chapter pov alternation won't continue forever, but for now I think it's working out fairly well. I hope you enjoyed the bit of action in this chapter; it's the type of prose I'm least confident with by far. Like with everything, the only way to get better is to keep working at it, I suppose! (:
> 
> General consensus seemed to be that y'all weren't bothered by the likelihood of an erratic update schedule, so I'll continue to post as chapters are written. Your comments and support are, as ever, appreciated. A couple of you guys left me stupidly smiling at my phone like a loon, which helped a bit with the AoU-induced rage. I'm not great with technophobia, unsurprisingly. And that movie was giving off some pretty serious vibes from that corner. Like I actually yelled at the screen-- okay, made a comment about it during the movie to to my sister-- level of vibes.
> 
> We had a long conversation during the credits about our mixed feelings on Captain America as well, which... well, I suppose there's a reason he's become such a polarizing topic in the fandom these days. Which is a shame, because he's a fascinating character to work with. Not sure exactly how his eventual role in this work is going to shake out. There's a few different ways I'm thinking of playing it. But don't be surprised when he comes with a great deal of character study-type writing. Divergent experiences, and all that.


	5. Elucidation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony deals with some of the fallout, and JARVIS gets a bit of news that triggers a bit of reflection on the past.

[Chapter 5, hosted by Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ZSf9mMD6zqWZnWyLeNtZYMxq5cr4crCk/view?usp=sharing)

[Chapter 5, hosted by Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/p4g4wbvyzi1fqlc/VVA%20Ch%205.mp3?dl=0)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " Stark asked for a savior, and settled for a slave." - Ultron, Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015)


	6. Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony talks, but doesn't talk to Pepper, shares some of his plans for the future, and continues to scheme with JARVIS. (Evil Lair say what now?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for ongoing discussions of alcoholism.
> 
> A few of the more obscure acronyms that weren't explicitly defined in story are defined in the End Notes. Knowledge of them shouldn't be necessary to follow the conversation, but I'm the kind of person who wants to know those sorts of details anyway. I figure some of you might be too.

[Chapter 6, hosted by Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xncemm14n91tnhy/VVA%20Ch%206.mp3?dl=0)

 

[Chapter 6, hosted by Google Drive ](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1aGP-7NbyzDZoVeWFc50Tolh69rdp2bqm)

.

.

.

.

...yeah, don't get used to me uploading chapters this quickly. Although it's my goal that I'll (someday) catch up to Mae, so that the podfic will update within days of Mae's chapters. We'll see, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FTP: File transfer Protocol  
> FOA: Fiber Optics Association  
> EIA: Electronic Industries Association/Alliance


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 hosted by [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1kyq2z0QCbmVfPPMrm_nCrxGyvMhND9T7)

Chapter 7 hosted by [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/j8mz9thq11ukarp/VVA%20ch%207.mp3?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes (copied directly from the original work):
> 
> ...I make no claims as the accuracy of the comic-book science presented within. That said, I do have a B.S. in Computer Science and have a full-time job in the industry, so on that front things are as grounded in reality as I can make them, if only for my own sanity's sake.
> 
> This project basically encompasses all my favorite things—character studies, somewhat-unreliable narrators, non-human sapiency, computer science nerdiness, time travel, early canon, epic adventures, and Tony Stark being the ultimate Science Bad-Ass. Hopefully, I'm not the only one fond of that particular combination. (:
> 
> I love feedback, so leave a comment if you're enjoying this! (Or even if you're not, but in that case try to leave a meaningful critique? I can't improve if I don't know what needs fixing!) Thanks for reading!
> 
> Reader's Notes:
> 
> I make no promises for timeliness, but this thing will get read eventually.


End file.
